Bakemono?
by sempakznya nanas
Summary: Osaka di Musim Panas. Monoyoshi ada disana, menjadi saksi atas segalanya; kenyataan itu takkan berubah. Seharusnya para Awataguchi itu memang membencinya—ya, seharusnya. / MonoNano. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3


_Jrebjrebjreb_.

"Ambil harta-harta yang tersisa! Kumpulkan!"

Suara langkah-langkah tegap orang-orang dan suara tapal kuda saling beradu. Ia kemudian melihat kebawah—hangus. Banyak benda yang tertutup jelaga hitam, kayu-kayu yang berubah menjadi arang, dan kuda yang ditunggangi Tuannya berdiri ditengah-tengah pemandangan mengerikan ini.

Mengerikan.

Mengerikan.

Ia bisa melihat beberapa prajurit membawa sebuah bilah panjang tertutup jelaga yang berbentuk seperti—pedang? Apakah itu Tenka Hitofuri? Namazuo Toushirou? Apapun, sejujurnya ia tak sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu.

Menyakitkan sekali melihatnya. Ia ingin kabur, tapi ia tak bisa.

.

.

Monoyoshi Sadamune, sebilah _wakizashi_ tempaan Sadamune, pedang pembawa keberuntungan bagi Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Takdir mengatakan bahwa ia harus menjadi saksi atas terbakarnya Istana Osaka pada tahun 1615, dan menjadi lambang kemenangan Klan Tokugawa melawan Toyotomi.

.

.

.

.

-"-"-

 _ **Rating:**_

 _T_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _Drama, Friendship_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _(Maybe) OOC. Typo. Maksa. Feels garing. Bahasa amberegul dan sesuka hati author. Dan mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

 _MonoNano, slight IchiSani, MonoYagen(?), YageNano._

 _Much headcanon lol_ — _my brain can't stop this._

 _Dis ish platonic, bukan hehumuan, sumpah._

 _(Dan saya ngilu Shinano masih belom ada tagnya cri)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+_

 _Bakemono? © sempakznya nanas a.k.a Kousawa Alice_

 _-"-"-_

 _Summary:_

 _Osaka di Musim Panas. Monoyoshi ada disana, menjadi saksi atas segalanya; kenyataan itu takkan berubah. Seharusnya para Awataguchi itu memang membencinya_ — _ya, seharusnya. / MonoNano. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3_

 _-"-"-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aruji_?"

"WUAH—!"

"E-eh? Anda tak apa, _Aruji_?" Ichigo segera mengulurkan tangannya, membantu sang saniwa—yang terjungkal karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba—untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja." Saniwa membalas uluran tangan Ichigo dan mendudukkan dirinya. Iapun berujar seraya menepuk pelan pakaiannya, "Kau mengejutkanku, Ichigo _-san_."

"M-maaf!" seru Ichigo panik.

"Tak apa. Justru—"

Saniwa tiba-tiba terdiam. Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya—bingung, "Kenapa, _Aruji_?"

"...uh, tidak jadi," balas sang saniwa gugup, membenarkan duduknya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ng—ya."

"Anda berbohong, _Aruji_."

Saniwa manyun. Gadis itu kemudian melirik kertas di tangannya dan mendengus, "Aku hanya tidak enak mengatakannya pada Ichigo _-san_."

"Anda bisa katakan apapun pada saya, _Aruji_ ," ujar Ichigo tenang, menyunggingkan senyuman lembut khasnya.

"Uh, baiklah." Sang saniwa menyerah dan mengulurkan kertas di tangannya pada Ichigo.

Ichigo mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Ia terdiam sesaat, kemudian menatap saniwa dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Ichigo _-san_ , maaf—"

"Jadi ini tentang adik-adik saya?"

"Uh—um." Anggukan sebagai balasan.

Ichigo menghela nafas berat, sebelum ia akhirnya tersenyum. "Kalau itu keinginan _Aruji_ , saya tak bisa menolak, 'kan?"

Saniwa segera menerjang Ichigo—memeluknya erat. "Terima kasih, Ichigo _-san_!"

"Haha, tak masalah, _Aruji_ ," balas Ichigo sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala sang Aruji.

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya, iapun buru-buru pergi menuju ruangannya.

.

.

Setelah sosok saniwa sudah tak terlihat lagi, Ichigo lagi-lagi menatap kertas tersebut, membaca setiap deretan huruf-huruf _kanji_ dan _hiragana_ di dalamnya dengan begitu _intens_ —seolah huruf-huruf itu akan kabur jika tidak ditatap begitu. Gumaman pelan terlontar dari mulutnya.

.

.

"Monoyoshi Sadamune... Ya..."

.

.

.

=oOo=

.

.

.

"Yagen _-san_ , Midare _-san_ , Gokotai _-san_ , Honebami _-san_ , Shinano _-san_ ," saniwa mentap kelima Awataguchi didepannya. "Kalian akan maju ke garis depan kali ini."

Keempat _tantou_ Awataguchi tampak kegirangan. Ekspresi Honebami tidak berubah, tapi saniwa tahu bahwa iapun senang bisa maju satu formasi dengan adik-adiknya—senyum tipis itu tak bisa ditutupi.

"Kita akan berangkat malam ini. Aku akan meminta Izuminokami _-san_ atau Horikawa _-san_ menemani kalian. Lalu—"

"Eh?"

Saniwa mengangkat kepalanya mendengar 'eh' yang dilontarkan kelima Awataguchi tersebut. "Ada apa?"

" _Taishou_ , hanya kami berlima?"

"K-kali ini kami tidak bersama Ichi _-nii_?"

"Apakah Ichi _-nii_ sibuk, _Taishou_?"

"Uh—Ichigo _-san_ kuminta untuk ekspedisi—"

"Kenapa _Aruji-san_ tidak mengajak Namazuo _-nii_?"

"Ah, itu—"

"Kulihat _kyoudai_ tadi bersama Tsurumaru _-san_. Dia tak ada ekspedisi hari ini, 'kan?"

 _Puk._

Sebuah tangan mendarat di puncak kepala Honebami. "Kenapa kalian jadi mendesak _Aruji_?" Suara lembut Ichigo terdengar setelahnya.

Keempat tantou Awataguchi langsung menyerbu Ichigo (dan Honebami) dan bersorak dengan suara bersahut-sahutan, "Ichi _-nii_ , Ichi _-nii_! Kami mau _sortie_ bersama Ichi _-nii_! Ya, _Aruji-san_ / _Aruji_ / _Taishou_?"

"Tapi—"

Ichigo menggeleng, menatap adiknya satu persatu dengan tatapan hangat seraya berujar, "Aku dan Namazuo tidak bisa ikut kali ini. Namazuo akan membantu merawat kuda dan aku akan pergi ekspedisi."—Ichigo mengedip kearah saniwa—"Kalian akan baik-baik saja bersama Horikawa _-san_ , jadi lakukan tugas kalian dengan baik. Ya?"

Desahan kecewa terdengar.

Saniwa tersenyum tenang. "Jangan khawatir, hanya untuk kali ini saja, kok. Berikutnya Ichigo _-san_ dan Namazuo _-san_ akan tetap menemani kalian."

"Sungguh, _Aruji_?!"

"Hmh~"

"Yeeey!"

"Sebaiknya kalian segera bersiap, ya. Sekarang, _Aruji_ ingin bicara dengan kakak kalian," saniwa mengerling Ichigo, yang bersangkutan mengangguk pelan.

Kelima adik Toushirou itu melangkah keluar dengan semangat (kecuali Honebami), dan setelah suara langkah kaki tak terdengar lagi, Ichigo berjalan mendekati saniwa.

"Ada apa, _Aruji_?"

"Kau sungguh yakin ini tak apa, Ichigo _-san_?"

Ichigo tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Kalau demi _Aruji_ , saya tak masalah."

Saniwa menunduk, mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "...tapi aku tak katakan apapun soal tujuan sebenarnya dari _sortie_ ini kepada mereka—"

"Tak apa," tegas Ichigo, menepuk kepala sang saniwa. "Mereka akan mengerti nanti. Mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk memahami ini—mungkin Gokotai belum, tapi saya bisa menjelaskannya padanya nanti."

"Ichigo _-san_... Terima kasih banyak...," suara saniwa bergetar—gadis itu menahan tangisnya.

"Ah, tolong jangan menangis, _Aruji_ —"

Tetapi saniwa sudah menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Ichigo dan menangis disana. "Kuharap kalian—terutama Ichigo _-san_ dan Namazuo _-san_ —takkan membenciku karena keinginan egois ini."

"Tak akan. Meskipun ingatan masa lalu itu cukup berat, saya tak masalah. Saya yakin Namazuo dan yang lainnya juga tak masalah." Ichigo terkekeh pelan. "Lagipula bantuan pedang lain itu memang perlu. Sekalipun itu—seseorang yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu kami yang seharusnya kami benci."

.

.

Tapi saniwa dan Ichigo tak tahu—

—bahwa helaian surai merah yang baru saja menjauh dari ruangan tersebut telah mendengar semuanya.

.

.

.

=oOo=

.

.

.

"...nano—"

"..."

"SHINANO!"

"UWAH!" Shinano terlonjak, nyaris terjungkal kalau bukan karena Midare menahan punggungnya.

Yagen melirik Shinano seraya mendengus keras, "Jangan jalan sambil melamun, Shinano. Kau nyaris tersandung harimau peliharaan Gokotai."

"Aa, _gomen_ , Yagen~" sahut Shinano nyengir, menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan, Shinano?" tanya Midare seraya membungkukkan badannya disamping Shinano, menatap si _tantou_ berambut merah itu.

"Itu—" Shinano diam sejenak. "—ah, bukan apa-apa."

"Sungguh? Kau bisa cerita pada kami kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Shinano."

Gelengan sebagai balasan.

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan," Yagen merangkul pundak Shinano kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kau bisa katakan pada saudara-saudaramu ini."

" _Ha'i_ , _ha'i_ ~"

"Nah, kalau begitu—" Yagen berbalik meghadap anggota tim lainnya sambil tetap merangkul Shinano, kemudian melakukan gerakan meninju udara dengan tangan lainnya. "—ayo kita berangkat, semuanya!"

.

.

.

=oOo=

.

.

.

Suram.

Tak ada lagi tawa ceria begitu tim 1 menuju jalan pulang. Honebami lebih diam dari biasanya, Yagen dan Midare bahkan tak menoleh ke belakang, Gokotai yang terus-terusan gemetar merapat ke sisi Midare, dan Horikawa yang terjebak ketegangan itu ikut diam—mungkin ia lebih memilih begitu karena dirasanya ketiga Toushirou itu bisa melempar pedangnya kapan saja. Shinano melirik pedang lain yang berjalan paling belakang—personifikasi pedang tipe _wakizashi_ yang baru saja mereka temukan setelah mengalahkan _boss_ dalam _sortie_ kali ini. Dapat dilihatnya _wakizashi_ itu menunduk, tapi tetap memaksa tersenyum.

Sakit.

Entah kenapa Shinano bisa ikut merasakan sakit dalam senyum itu.

"A—" Tidak. Ia tidak bisa bicara dengannya sekarang. Tidak didepan Yagen, Midare, dan Honebami yang sedang dalam keadaan siap membunuh kapan saja.

Yagen kemudian meliriknya, "Kenapa, Shinano?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

.

"Nama saya Monoyoshi Sadamune! Bisakah saya membawa keberuntungan untuk anda, _Aruji-sama_ ~?"

Saniwa tersenyum senang, begitu Monoyoshi memasuki ruangannya, ia langsung menerjang sang _wakizashi_ dan mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Aah, Monoyoshi _-san_ imut sekali~"

"Ehe, terima kasih pujiannya, _Aruji-sama_!" Monoyoshi menyunggingkan senyum cerah lima jari.

"Syukurlah Yagen _-san_ dan yang lainnya langsung menemukan Monoyoshi _-san_! Sekarang aku bisa tenang," gumam saniwa ceria setelah melepaskan pelukannya, matanya melirik setumpuk kertas yang ada di pojok ruangan.

" _Sou_? Boleh saya tahu kenapa—"

" _Aruji_ , anda memanggil saya?" Pertanyaan Monoyoshi terintrupsi oleh suara seseorang yang baru saja datang. Sesosok personifikasi _tachi_ bersurai biru muda memasuki ruangan dan membungkuk pada saniwa.

Keduanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang, tatapan mereka sama-sama menunjukkan keterkejutan. Tapi kemudian sang _tachi_ hanya menggangguk pelan dan tersenyum kearahnya.

—tapi Monoyoshi tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa itu senyuman kecut.

"Ya, aku memang memanggilmu, Ichigo _-san_ ," saniwa sedikit menepuk pelan bajunya dan tersenyum. "Aku ingin minta tolong."

Kali ini Ichigo menyuggingkan senyuman yang berbeda kearah sang saniwa, "Kalau saya bisa, dengan senang hati akan saya bantu, _Aruji_."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, karena—" Saniwa kembali melirik setumpuk kertas yang ada di pojok ruangan, sebelum kemudian berujar, "—aku harus kembali ke masaku, sekarang."

Hening. Kedua _tsukumogami_ yang ada disana terkejut, menatap saniwa meminta penjelasan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan kembali. Hanya saja—yah, aku ada urusan untuk beberapa waktu." Gadis itu bangkit, berjalan kearah tumpukan kertas, mengambil beberapa lembar dan memandangnya. "Karena Monoyoshi _-san_ sudah pulang, sekarang aku bisa mengerjakan tugasku dengan tenang."

"Tapi, _Aruji_ , saya—"

"Sebagai sekertarisku, aku minta tolong sekali padamu, Ichigo- _san_."

Sang _tachi_ diam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk, "Baiklah. Sesuai permintaaan _Aruji_."

"Terima kasih~ Aku akan berikan daftar jadwal untuk ekspedisi nanti. Ichigo _-san_ boleh pergi sekarang." Ichigo mengangguk. "Dan, Monoyoshi _-san_ , kau tetap disini."

"Eh?" Monoyoshi yang baru saja akan beranjak terkejut, begitu pula Ichigo.

"Aku masih ingin bicara denganmu sebentar. Kau tak keberatan, 'kan?"

" _Ha'i_..."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, _Aruji_."

"Hum~ Kudengar, saat pulang tadi Yagen- _san_ mencarimu, Ichigo _-san_. Mungkin dia di ruang perawatan sekarang."

"Ah, terima kasih, saya akan menemuinya."

Kini hanya tinggal sang saniwa dan Monoyoshi. Setelah suara langkah kaki Ichigo menghilang, saniwa kembali duduk didepannya dan menatap Monoyoshi. Tatapannya terlihat khawatir.

"Ada apa, _Aruji-sama_?"

"...kau sungguh tak apa kutinggal?"

"Eh?" Monoyoshi sedikit bingung, tapi ia kemudian tertawa renyah. "Jangan khawatir, _Aruji-sama_ ~ Saya baik-baik saja~"

"Aku mencoba tidak khawatir, Monoyoshi _-san_ ," ujar saniwa seraya mendengus pelan. "Aku merasa menjahati kalian."

"'Kalian'?"

"Kau dan Ichigo _-san_. Kau tentu paham maksudku, 'kan?"

"A-ah, ternyata soal itu—"

Sang saniwa mencengkram _hakama_ nya dan menunduk dalam, "Semua adiknya tentu tahu masa lalu diantara kalian—kau, Ichigo, dan Namazuo juga. Aku ragu Awataguchi bersaudara akan—"

"Jangan berwajah begitu, _Aruji-sama_!" seru Monoyoshi tiba-tiba, membuat saniwa mengangkat wajahnya. Ia melihat Monoyoshi kini kembali tersenyum lebar, begitu lebarnya sampai-sampai terasa silau. "Tersenyumlah~ Karena senyum adalah yang terbaik~! Aku akan baik-baik saja, kok!"

Mau tak mau saniwa jadi terkekeh melihatnya, "Fufu, Monoyoshi _-san_ memang manis sekali~" seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Monoyoshi.

"Ehehe~"

"Nah, kalau begitu—" Saniwa menarik nafasnya sesaat, kemudian tersenyum lembut. "—artinya tak masalah, 'kan?"

"Um! Jangan khawatir, _Aruji-sama_! Kami akan menjaga _honmaru_ selagi anda pergi~!"

"Senang mendengarnya. Baik-baiklah dengan yang lain, ya—kalau tak bisa, tak perlu memaksa untuk akrab dengan para Awataguchi, kau bisa bermain bersama Horikawa _-san_. Oke?"

Monoyoshi mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi, Monoyoshi _-san_. Aku harus mempersiapkan beberapa barang dulu sebelum pergi."

" _Ha'i_ ~"

Ketika Monoyoshi melangkah keluar, tiba-tiba—

 _Bruk!_

"Ng?"

Sesosok _tantou_ terjatuh tepat didepannya, tengkurap di dekat kakinya. Monoyoshi mengerjap, sedikit terkejut.

Sadar dari keterkejutannya, ia buru-buru mengulurkan tangannya, "Kau tak ap—"

"WAAAA! YAGEN, ATSUSHI, TUNGGU AKU!" Sang _tantou_ tiba-tiba melesat meninggalkan Monoyoshi yang—lagi-lagi—terkejut.

"...lho?"

Sesaat ia memadang punggung sang _tantou_ yang menjauh. Si pemilik surai merah itu kini bergabung dengan dua orang lainnya yang menggunakan pakaian serupa dengannya—kalau Monoyoshi tak salah ingat, itu seragam milik keluarga Awataguchi.

Tapi kenapa ia panik sekali saat Monoyoshi mendekatinya?

Detik berikutnya, Monoyoshi tersenyum kecut.

.

.

"Apa aku sebegitu mengerikannya hingga kalian lari terbirit-birit begitu?"

.

.

.

=oOo=

.

.

.

"Monoyoshi _-kun_ rajin sekali, ya."

Monoyoshi meletakkan keranjang cucian di samping Souza seraya menyunggingkan cengiran, "Ehehe~ Biasa saja, Souza _-san_ ~"

"Tapi kau bekerja terlalu keras," Souza memandang sayu pada Monoyoshi. "Tidak ingin bermain dengan yang lainnya?"

Sang _wakizashi_ menggeleng sebelum kemudian ikut menggantungkan salah satu seprai putih dari keranjang ke jemuran, "Aku lebih senang membantu pekerjaan untuk mengurus _honmaru_. Lagipula, aku sudah janji pada _Aruji-sama_."

"Sesekali tak ada salahnya kau bermain dengan para _tsukumogami_ yang sepantaran denganmu, Monoyoshi _-kun_ ," ujar Souza seraya melirik para _tantou_ Awataguchi yang berlarian di halaman _honmaru_ , terkekeh kecil ketika melihat Akita tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Tak apa, kok, Souza _-san_ ~" balas Monoyoshi ceria. "Ini juga menyenangkan~!"

.

.

.

.

Kini Ichigo duduk di teras _honmaru_ dengan wajah berkerut, melipat kedua tangannya dan menghembuskan karbon dioksida dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Ia kelihatan berpikir keras, sesekali menatap langit—bukan tindakan normal untuk dilakukan seorang Ichigo Hitofuri. Dan itu menarik perhatian adik-adiknya.

"Ichi _-nii_ , ada apa?"

"Kau bisa terlihat lebih tua dengan kerutan di wajah itu, Ichi _-nii_."

Ichigo mendengus pelan sebelum kemudian menatap kedua adiknya itu, "Aku hanya bingung, Yagen, Midare."

"Memangnya ada apa, Ichi _-nii_?" tanya keduanya serempak.

"...ah, tidak. Tak apa," ujar Ichigo seraya menggeleng pelan. "Hanya saja ada yang aneh dengan jadwal ekspedisi yang diberikan _Aruji_."

"Mana, mana~?"

"Biar kulihat, Ichi _-nii_."

Midare manyun ketika Yagen mengambil kertas dari tangan Ichigo, dan akhirnya beringsut mendekati Yagen, ikut membaca kertas tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yagen mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa yang aneh—"

"Ah!"

Seruan Midare membuat Yagen menoleh pada saudaranya tersebut. "Apa yang kau temukan, Midare?"

"Kita satu tim ekspedisi kali ini, Yagen~!"

"Eh? Sungguh?!"

Dan, benar perkataan Midare (Yagen heran sendiri kenapa ia baru menyadarinya), bahwa ia, Midare, Honebami, Namazuo, Ichigo, dan Shinano berada dalam satu tim ekspedisi berdasarkan jadwal yang ditulis oleh sang saniwa. Tapi—

"Lantas apa yang membuat Ichi _-nii_ bingung?"

"Justru itu," ekspresi Ichigo sulit dijelaskan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kita tak bisa membuat Monoyoshi _-san_ merawat kuda sendirian. Dan, masalahnya, _Aruji_ meminta agar salah satu Awataguchi yang menemaninya."

Rasanya seperti ada petir menyambar sebagai latar belakang kedua _tantou_ tersebut.

"Tung—apa?!" Yagen refleks menggebrak lantai.

"Pelan-pelan, Yagen. _Aruji_ mungkin bermaksud membuat suasana _honmaru_ bersahabat dengan cara ini..."

"Tapi, Ichi _-nii_ ," Midare menatap Ichigo dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Kalau kita semua pergi ekspedisi, yag tersisa hanya adik-adik kita, 'kan? Kalau mereka bersamanya, bisa-bisa mereka ketakutan—"

"Biar aku saja."

Intrupsi itu membuat ketiga _tsukumogami_ itu menoleh serempak ke asal suara.

"...Shinano?"

Shinano nyengir, "Boleh, 'kan, Ichi _-nii_? Untuk ekspedisi, mungkin Akita mau. Ya, Akita?" seraya menepuk kepala Akita yang datang bersamanya.

Akita mengangguk semangat, menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan berharap.

"Boleh saja, Shinano. Tapi, kau—"

" _Yosh_ ~!" Shinano berseru semangat. "Kalau begitu, Akita, ayo! Ini pertama kalinya kau bisa satu tim dengan Ichi _-nii_ , 'kan? Sebaiknya segera bersiap!"

"Um, um!" Anggukan semangat dilontarkan Akita. "Terima kasih, Shinano _-nii_!"

"Ya, ya~" balas Shinano santai sementara ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Nah, aku akan membantumu bersiap. Ayo, kita adu, Akita! Yang sampai ke kamar duluan boleh memakan jatah makan siang yang lainnya! Satu, dua, ti—ga!"

"Eeh?! Shinano _-nii_ curang!"

Keduanya melesat ke kamar dengan tawa ceria dan menghilang di ujung koridor, meninggalkan Ichigo, Yagen, dan Midare yang melongo.

.

.

Sesaat sebelum keberangkatan tim untuk ekspedisi, sembari memasang sarung tangannya, Yagen mendekati Shinano.

"Oi, Shinano."

"Ng?"

"Ada yang aneh denganmu."

Seraya menggulung lengan bajunya, Shinano menyahut, "Apanya, Yagen?"

"Kalau dengan _Taishou_ , kau selalu mengeluh bahwa kandang kuda itu bau dan sebagainya. Tapi ini kenapa tiba-tiba kau menawarkan diri?"

"Oh? Kau mau tahu alasannya?"

"Tentu."

"Kau tahu, Yagen, ini pasti—" Shinano diam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya memasang ekspresi dramatis seolah dunia telah berakhir dan berbicara lambat-lambat, "—karena aku tertular sifatmu yang sok keren itu."

 _Twitch_.

 _Ctak_.

"Aw!" Shinano mengelus keningnya yang disentil oleh Yagen, sementara sang pelaku tersenyum kesal. "Sakit, Yagen!"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Sudah, aku berangkat dulu. _Jaa_."

" _Ha'i_ , _ha'i_. _Jaa ne_." Dan Shinano melambai untuk mengantar kepergian saudara-saudaranya.

.

.

.

.

"Yah, kau tidak perlu tahu alasanku yang sebenarnya, Yagen."

.

.

.

=oOo=

.

.

.

Keduanya bekerja dalam diam.

Monoyoshi menggosok badan salah satu kuda bersurai putih, terdengar suara kekehannya ketika sang kuda menjilat wajahnya dengan sayang. Sementara itu, Shinano seharusnya tengah menggosok kuda lainnya yang bersurai kecoklatan—ya, seharusnya. Tapi yang ia lakukan justru terus-terusan melirik kearah teman kerjanya.

"Kiiiik!" Sang kuda meringkik kesal karena tidak puas dengan gosokan yang ia dapatkan, mengangkat kedua kaki depannya dan menendang Shinano.

"Uwah!" Sang tantou terjungkal, membuat dirinya terjatuh di tanah dan menyenggol ember milik Monoyoshi.

Sang wakizashi buru-buru membenarkan embernya sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah Shinano, "Perlu kubantu?"

"Ah, ya, terima kasih," balas Shinano seraya membalas uluran tangan Monoyoshi dan berdiri.

"...ah."

Mendengar celetukan Monoyoshi, Shinano yang semula tengah membersihkan bajunya menoleh, "Kenapa?"

Monoyoshi nyengir sembari menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kukira kau akan lari seperti waktu itu."

"Lari...?"

"Ya. Yang terjatuh di depan ruangan saniwa waktu itu—kau, 'kan?"

Shinano tertawa garing, "Kau ingat rupanya."

"Maaf kalau aku malah mengingat hal yang tak ingin kau ingat," balas Monoyoshi, terkekeh pelan.

Si pemilik surai merah manyun seraya kembali membersihkan bajunya, "Tidak masalah, sebenarnya, hanya saja itu memalukaaaan—UWAH, BAJUKU BASAH!"

"E-eh, sebaiknya diganti dulu! Kau tidak menduduki kotoran kuda, 'kan?! Apa perlu kubantu—"

"Hmfh."

Pemilik surai pirang platina mengerjap, menatap heran lawan bicaranya— _tantou_ didepannya kini tengah menahan tawa.

"E-eh? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah...?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, ternyata kau baik sekali—"

 _Deg_.

Hati Monoyoshi mencelos, membuatnya tersenyum kecut.

Menyadari itu, Shinano buru-buru menambahkan, "M-maaf! Maksudku—ha-HATCHI!"

Belum sempat Shinano menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia justru bersin. Tampaknya tubuhnya sudah tak dapat menahan suhu yang terus turun dikarenakan pakaiannya yang basah.

"Haha, tak apa~ Sebaiknya kan ganti bajulah dahulu. Aku akan mengurus kuda bagianmu selama kau berganti baju."

"Uh—maaf merepotkan..."

"Ehe, tak masalah untukku~ Aku senang bersama kuda-kuda ini, kok!"

Karena jawaban Monoyoshi tersebut, mau tak mau sudut-sudut bibir Shinano terangkat—senyum cerah yang disunggingkan si _wakizashi_ itu benar-benar menghangatkan hati. "Baiklah, aku kan segera kembali!"

Monoyoshi menatap punggung Shinano yang berlari menjauh, sementara tangannya mengelus sayang kuda yang semula dirawat Shinano.

.

.

" _Nee_ , tuan kuda, apa aku begitu terlihat seperti orang jahat?"

.

.

.

=oOo=

.

.

.

"Aaah, selesaai~!"

Shinano merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai teras _honmaru_ , memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Angin sepoi menerpa tubuhnya—terasa nyaman sekali. Ia sungguh lega bisa keluar dari kandang kuda itu—aroma matahari di udara musim panas sungguh nyaman.

"Hei."

"Ng?"

Sang _tantou_ membuka matanya. Ia mendapati sesosok _wakizashi_ berdiri di sampingnya, memegang sebuah piring seraya tersenyum cerah.

"Mau _dango_ , Shinano- _kun_?" tanya Monoyoshi.

"Mau!" seru Shinano semangat. Iapun bangkit, segera memposiskan dirinya duduk bersila.

Monoyoshi ikut duduk disamping Shinano, menjulurkan kakinya di undakan teras. Ia kemudian meletakkan piring berisi _dango_ tersebut diantara keduanya.

Seraya memakan _dango_ yang tersedia, keduanya melamun memandangi halaman _honmaru_ —bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Shinano kembali melirik Monoyoshi yang tengah mengunyah pelan _dango_ nya.

"Um, Monoyohi- _san_?"

Monoyoshi tampak sedikit tersentak, tapi buru-buru menutupinya dengan senyuman seraya menoleh, "Ya?"

"Kau—Monoyoshi Sadamune, 'kan?"

"...ya...?"

"Aku—" Shinano menelan potongan _dango_ terakhir di tusukan yang ia pegang, sebelum kemudian tersenyum menatap Monoyoshi, "—ingin berterimakasih padamu."

Kali ini Monoyoshi menatap Shinano dengan tatapan tak percaya—kini ia telah kehilangan senyuman yang sejak tadi disunggingkannya.

Menyadari hal tersebut, Shinano panik. Apa mungkin ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? "M-maaf, mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi—"

 _Tes._

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Kalimat terputus, entah bagaimana kata-kata itu terasa seperti tersangkut.

"A-ah, maaf..." Tenggorokan Shinano terasa kelu kala suara lemah itu ditangkap indera pendengarnya. "Aku terlalu senang sampai menangis."

Sang _tantou_ kehilangan kata-kata, sehingga iapun hanya menatap Monoyoshi dengan tatapan terkejut—respon ini diluar dugaannya.

Monoyoshi menyeka air dari pelupuk matanya seraya terkekeh pelan, "Sejujurnya itu mengejutkan, Shinano- _kun_."

"Mengejutkan...?"

"Hm. Dan salah. Tak seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku."

"...eh?"

—ah.

"Aku menyakiti banyak saudaramu, membuat Ichigo Hitofuri kehilangan gelar Tenka-nya, Namazuo Toushirou dan Honebami Toushirou juga—"

"HENTIKAN!"

Omongan sang _wakizashi_ terpotong oleh teriakan keras dari lawan bicaranya. Shinano mencengkram keras pundak Monoyoshi, menunduk dalam—Monoyoshi dapat merasakan tangan Shinano gemetar saking kerasnya ia berusaha mencengkram pundaknya.

"S-Shinano _-kun_ , sakit—"

"B-berhenti mengatakan itu, Monoyoshi- _san_... Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri...," ungkapan itu terlontar diiringi cengkraman yang terus menguat.

"Akh—tapi, aku hanya—"

"Monoyoshi- _san_ , dengarkan aku!" teriak Shinano penuh penekanan, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Monoyoshi dalam. "Aku takkan bilang ini bukan salahmu, tapi—bisakah kau berhenti melihat dari sisi buruknya?!"

Monoyoshi terbelalak.

Benar. Selama ini ia hanya berpikir bahwa ia penyebab kerusakan. Ialah lambang atas kehancuran Kastil Osaka—pembawa keberuntungan bagi Tokugawa Ieyasu dalam setiap peperangannya, jimat kemenangan Tuannya.

Ia membawa keberuntungan bagi pemiliknya.

Memberikan kehancuran bagi musuh sang Tuan.

 _Apa sisi baiknya?_

"Aku tahu kau berusaha menghiburku, tapi—"

"Aku berterima kasih bukan tanpa alasan!" Shinano mengguncang pundak Monoyoshi.

"Shinano- _kun_ , pusing—"

"Karena, jika tak ada kau, selamanya aku takkan punya nama!"

 _Deg_. "...a—pa...?"

Shinano melonggarkan cengkramannya pada pundak Monoyoshi. Lirih, iapun berujar pelan, "Nagai Naomasa, disebut juga Shinano no Kami, pelindung daerah Shinano. Namaku berasal dari julukan Tuanku tersebut. Dan, kau tahu," sang _tantou_ tersenyum hangat pada _tsukumogami_ lain dihadapannya. "Nagai Naomasa adalah salah satu pengikut Tokugawa Ieyasu, dan ia mendapatkan aku—sang _tantou_ tanpa nama ini—dari Tuanmu itu, Monoyoshi- _san_."

"Aku tak pernah dicintai oleh Tuan-Tuanku sebelumnya."

"Rasanya bahagia sekali menjadi sebilah pedang kesayangan, bahkan diberikan nama atas kebanggaan Tuanku."

"Dan itu semua—sekali lagi—berkat kau juga, yang memberikan kemenangan pada Tokugawa Ieyasu—"

"Shinano- _kun_."

"Ng?"

 _Gyut._

"...Monoyoshi- _san_...?"

"Maaf... Dan, terima kasih...," bisik Monoyoshi lirih ditengah pelukannya.

Tak ada sahutan dari yang bersangkutan, tapi setidaknya Monoyoshi tahu bahwa Shinano tak menolak pelukannya—buktinya ia membalas pelukannya.

Kehangatan tersalurkan melalui pelukan keduanya. Nyaman sekali, meskipun Shinano merasa wajahnya panas dan sudah semerah rambutnya.

.

.

.

.

 _[Seburuk-buruknya kau, pasti ada setitik cahaya kebaikan di hatimu, yang tak semua orang dapat melihatnya.]_

.

.

.

=oOo=

.

.

.

Tawa ceria seperti biasa terdengar di halaman _honmaru_. Bukan saja dari para Awataguchi, tetapi juga Aizen beserta Hotarumaru yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.

"Monoyoshi- _saaaan_!"

Monoyoshi yang semula duduk melamun di teras _honmaru_ dan memandangi _tsukumogami_ lainnya yang bermain di halaman sontak tersentak. Ia kemudian mendapati Shinano yang kini mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. _Tantou_ itu masih mengenakan _armor_ nya—baru saja pulang dari garis depan.

"Monoyoshi- _san_ tidak ikut bermain?"

Monoyoshi menggeleng. "Nanti mengganggu," jawabnya, diiringi tawa renyah.

Shinano memberengut, "Jangan duduk disini saja seperti orang tua."

"Tapi, aku—"

Ucapan Monoyoshi terpotong kala sang _tantou_ bersurai merah itu menarik tangannya dan berlari menuju halaman, mendatangi saudara-saudaranya.

"Midareeee! Aku ikut bermain, ya!"

"Shinano, ganti bajumu dulu!"

"—dengan Monoyoshi- _san_ juga!"

Hening. Atmosfer mendadak terasa berat.

Kedelapan Awataguchi terdiam, sementara dua bersaudara Rai saling pandang dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalian ini kenapa, sih?" Shinano merangkul Yagen dengan semangat. "Monoyoshi- _san_ tidak berbahaya ataupun jahat, kok!"

"Oi, Shinano—"

"Gokotai, pinjam harimaumu sebentar, boleh?"

Yang dipanggil tersentak, tapi kemudian mengangguk pelan seraya menyerahkan salah satu harimau yang duduk di kepalanya ke tangan Shinano.

Shinano berbalik, menyodorkan sang harimau kecil pada Monoyoshi. "Cobalah, Monoyoshi- _san_!"

Sejenak _wakizashi_ itu tampak ragu-ragu, sebelum kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus pelan kepala sang harimau.

"Mryaww~"

Harimau itu justru kemudian menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya ke tangan Monoyoshi, membuat desisan halus tanda nyaman. Begitu Monoyoshi menarik tangannya menjauh, sang harimau justru bergerak meronta mencoba menggapai Monoyoshi.

Shinano melonggarkan pelukannya pada harimau di tangannya, yang langsung melompat ke pelukan Monoyoshi. Sontak _wakizashi_ itu menangkap si harimau.

"Nyraaaw~" Harimau tersebut menjilati pipi Monoyoshi.

"T-Tora- _kun_! Itu tidak sopan—!"

"Hmfh."

Monoyoshi terkekeh pelan seraya memeluk dan mengelus kepala harimau kecil di tangannya itu. Para Awataguchi itu terlihat kaget.

"Hehe, harimau yang manis, ya, Gokotai- _kun_ ~"

"Ah... T-t-terima kasih..."

Empat harimau lainnya ikut berlari mendatangi Monoyoshi, menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya ke kaki Monoyoshi maupun mencoba melompat ke badannya. Tawa manis pun terlontar dari mulut _wakizashi_ tersebut.

"Lihat, 'kan, Yagen?" Shinano menyikut saudaranya itu. "Ia tak jahat sama sekali."

Yagen tak menyahut.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" Justru Atsushi yang bersuara seraya mendekati Yagen dan Shinano.

Si pemilik surai merah tersenyum. "Aku dengar dari _Taishou_ , katanya binatang punya insting. Ia akan menyerang apabila orang tersebut dirasa instingnya adalah orang jahat. Tapi, lihat itu," Shinano kembali memandangi Monoyoshi yang bermain dengan kelima harimau milik Gokotai, juga Gokotai, Akita, dan Hakata yang ikut mengerubunginya. "Harimau-harimau itu malah mendekatinya. Jadi, dia tidak jahat, ya, 'kan?"

"Shinano."

"Hum?"

Yagen mendengus pelan. "Merubah cara pikir seseorang tidak semudah itu."

"Memang," balas Shinano santai.

"Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba kau—"

"Dia juga _tsukumogami_ , sama seperti kita. Masa lalunya biarlah menjadi masa lalu, karena bagaimanapun saat itu—" Shinano menengak, menatap langit. "—kita hanya senjata, tak punya kehendak. Apapun yang terjadi, itu diluar kuasa kita."

Angin berhembus pelan, menerpa surai ketiganya. Yagen kembali tak diam, tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin bergabung dengan Monoyoshi- _san_ dulu. Monoyoshi- _saaan_ , aku juga ingin mengelus harimaunya!"

Tersisa Yagen dan Atsushi yang berdiri di kejauhan, karena Midare pun sudah mulai mencoba mendekat.

Dengusan keras dilontarkan oleh pemuda bermanik _amethyst_ tersebut.

"Atsushi."

"Hm?"

"Kira-kira kalau Ichi- _nii_ saat ini ada disini—apa yang akan ia lakukan?"

Atsushi mengangkat alisnya, sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Mungkin—ia akan tersenyum menatap kita semua, sambil berpikir bahwa 'asal semuanya tertawa bahagia, itu sudah cukup'?"

Yagen kembali terdiam. Tatapannya lurus, tapi cukup jelas bahwa pandangannya tidak fokus.

"Apakah Ichi- _nii_ akan memaafkannya setelah apa yang ia lakukan?"

"Eeh—mana aku tahu."

Dengusan keras kembali dilontarkan.

 _Ichi-_ nii _ingin semua orang bahagia._

 _Ya, 'kan?_

 _Kalau benar begitu—apa yang akan Ichi-nii lakukan?_

— _bukan._

 _Apa yang bisa kulakukan?_

.

.

"Monoyoshi- _san_ , ayo kita main petak umpet!"

"Haha, baiklah!"

 _Tep, tep_. "Monoyoshi- _san_."

Kini _amethyst_ bertemu _cream_. Sepasang iris saling menatap ragu, tapi pemilik iris _amethyst_ sudah memastikan dirinya takkan ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

.

.

"Bolehkah aku—ikut bermain petak umpet?"

.

.

.

.

 _[Monoyoshi Sadamune bukanlah monster.]_

 _[Ia sungguh-sungguh membawa keberuntungan.]_

.

.

 _[Kita hanya tak tahu—]_

 _[—keberuntungan apa lagi yang dibawanya, yang terkubur oleh sejarah yang ada.]_

.

.

.

.

 _End._

-"-"-

 **A/N** : Halo, halo~ Salam kenal (lagi) untuk para penghuni fandom Touken Ranbu! Kousawa Alice disini~! *wink*

SAYA KERINGETAN NGETIK INI. SERIUS.

Ini ff one-shot pertama saya yang wordsnya gagal nyante. Sampe pas cek jumlah words saya otomatis syok "wtf gue napsu amat njir". Tapi yang namanya 'comeback' itu harus 'WOW' dong ohoho. /SERAHLO

Dan sebenernya ini rawan banget headcanon seenaknya, bcs sejarahnya Shinano susah dicari. Saya nggak bisa bahasa jepang jadi gabisa ngecek source bahasa jepang orz

Special thanks banget buat kak Ed atas infonya, akhirnya saya bisa rampungin ff ini karena bahannya cukup wwww lopelope buat kak Ed ehe.

Mungkin ini lebay tapi seriusan saya nangis pas tau Shinano ada sekian lama tapi baru dianggap ada setelah sama Nagai Naomasa.

SHINANO MAH APA. CUMA TANTOU MINOR DENGAN STAT BIASA. BABON KING KARENA SUMPAH REPAIR DIA MAKAN RESOS BANGET.

Udah ah, nanti ini a/n kepanjangan isinya curhat doang. Saya lanjut baper sendiri aja di kamar. /DOR

Mind to review-ssu~? :3

 _Tebar cintah,_

 _Kousawa Alice._


End file.
